


Shuffle Challenge

by YoungMalfunctionArts



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMalfunctionArts/pseuds/YoungMalfunctionArts
Summary: This is my version of the shuffle challenge! I put my music on shuffle, listened to the whole song, and if no character(s) stood out to me for a pairing based on the song, I skipped it and chose a new one. I've got 25 planned.





	1. Heart Attack

She smiled at him from the passenger seat. He was racing some new guy, she hadn’t bothered to catch his name. She only remembered the winner. Dominic. Everyone else called him Dom, they said Dominic was a mouthful. Her heart was pumping loud and hard, like the engine of his ’70 Charger. The sound of its engine was terrifying and exciting. She’d only wanted him to want her, then leave the next day. That’s how it worked. She got what she wanted and left. That’s nowhere near how it played out.

FLASHBACK

She’d been watching him for months. She’d turned down everyone else at the race. She looked behind her as someone bumped into her to congratulate the winner. When she turned back around after glaring at the older man, her prey was gone. She froze. Shit. Looking around her, she stopped short when someone whispered in her ear. A low, gravelly whisper.  
“Looking for something?”  
“You could say that.” He chuckled and stood straighter as she flipped around, hair hitting her bare shoulders. She’d worn shorts down to her mid-thigh and a cropped camisole. Her boots were tight around her calves, the leather hot in the sun. She looked away from his muscular body. Stay cool, dumbass.  
“You know, if you wanted to meet me, you could have just said so.” He stuck his large hand out to her. “Dominic Toretto.”  
She hummed. “Y/N Y/L/N.” She shook his proffered hand.  
“You race?”  
She smirked. “A bit. Not in a while.”  
“How long’s a while?”  
“Why don’t you find out?” 

END FLASHBACK

It’d been months since they’d met that summer. She raced more often now. She hadn’t won that race, or the one immediately after, but she’d caught up eventually. And she never wanted to back down. The car swung around as the race was finished, Dominic the winner, as always. She grabbed him before he could get out. He looked at her.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
Who said it first? They’d never tell.


	2. Cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cancer by My Chemical Romance featuring Mycroft Holmes x Reader

He had never been angry like this before. He was beyond that. Y/N was dying in the other room, withering. He could do nothing. One of the few things he couldn’t control. Cancer.  
Y/N was terrified. She wanted to call out to him, tell him she didn’t want to be alone, but she didn’t want to worry him further.  
John and Sherlock had come by. Sherlock had hung by the door, uncertain. Y/N asked him to get her a drink, and off he went. John was already grieving, clothes dark and head heavy. She asked him to plan her funeral.  
Mycroft had her moved to the estate as soon as they found out. She had only a few weeks left when they found the tumor. He wanted her to be safe and comfortable. He wanted her happy and alive.  
So when she took her last breath with her hand on his face, eyes staring into his with a sad smile, he finally cried. She was gone and the world with her.


End file.
